


Like you, like me

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, precocious crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou really, really likes Natsuki's older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like you, like me

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe wherein Satsuki is Natsuki's older brother and Shou is holding a torch for him even at god-knows what age.

There are few things Shou likes more than music, and one of them is going to the Shinomiya household. On the days that Shou tires of Kaoru's attention, he slinks off to Natsuki's house armed with the widest eyes and the smallest pout he can use to curry favor with Natsuki's parents. His own parents often moan about how they are raising a con man, but Shou likes it when Natsuki's mother feeds him rice cakes and melon juice until Shou feels full to bursting.

She lets them watch TV while she folds the laundry, and Shou curls up against Natsuki on the floor when he does not mimic the sentai shows. Natsuki alternates between pushing his cheek against his mother's palm like a kitten and fussing over Shou as Shou leaves crumbs all over the carpet. He does not look as if he seriously minds, and Natsuki's mother does not even scold him for it.

The self-satisfaction is cut short when Natsuki is swept off to his music lessons, It takes Shou approximately five seconds of sulking before he gets bored of the TV show. He clambers up the stairs and knocks on the door of the room at the end of the hall. He does not do this often because Natsuki takes up so much of his time, but Shou is an adventurous child, by nature, and this room is uncharted territory that he could brag about to Kaoru later.

There is a muffled curse, from inside, and Shou waits until the door opens a fraction. A blonde head pokes out of it, and suspicious eyes glare down at him. "What do you want, brat?"

_Not a brat_ , thinks Shou, somewhat sullenly. Instead, he plasters on his best smile, the one that gets him an extra portion of pudding for dessert, and says, "What are you doing?"

"Getting pestered by the next door neighbor, apparently," says Satsuki. He sighs loudly before opening the door wider. "I'm giving you five seconds before I shut the door in your face."

In reality, it takes Shou more than that, but Satsuki has something of a soft spot for him and Shou knows it.

Satsuki is older than Natsuki and Shou by ten years but Natsuki likes him, anyway, enough to sidle up against him and rest his chin on Satsuki's lap. "What are you writing?" He chirps out.

"Nothing," Satsuki grunts out. He quickly shuts the notebook before Shou can lean over to sneak a peek.

Shou slumps forward, playing with the fabric of Natsuki's pants. When he speaks, his words come out in a whine. "You never tell me anything."

Satsuki does not say anything.

It takes five minutes of Shou sighing and generally being a nuisance before Satsuki even pays attention to him again. Satsuki catches Shou's leg mid-air as he kicks at nothing, and he pointedly does not look at Shou. "Listen, kid," says Satsuki, glaring down at him, "I'm not the most patient person alive, and I really don't like it when people mess up my bed."

"You let me do it anyway," says Shou, stubbornly wriggling even in Satsuki's grasp, and Satsuki looks like he's close to kicking Shou out of the room. "At least Natsuki lets me do anything."

"Yeah, well, in case you forgot, I'm not Natsuki," says Satsuki, grimacing. "Everyone likes him better."

" _I_ like you," says Shou. "I like you a lot more than I like Natsuki."

"... Jesus," Satsuki says, covering his face with his hands. Shou thinks he hears him say _now I'm getting compared like a boyfriend, what the hell_. "You don't mean that."

"I do," Shou insists. "I want to be with you and Natsuki forever!"

"Yeah, and your brother will probably castrate me in the future," says Satsuki. Shou wrinkles his nose. Satsuki says the weirdest things.

"He won't," says Shou, even if he has no idea what Satsuki meant by that, but it sounds pretty painful. "Not if I tell him how much I like you."

Satsuki's expression looks a little strained, as if he would rather be anywhere else. "Tell you what," said Satsuki, politely, all things considered, "I'll think about it when you get a little older."

Shou looks down at the pads of his fingers. "Will you let me read the things you write when I grow up?"

Satsuki rolls his eyes. "Sure, whatever. Now go bother Natsuki. I'm getting a headache."

 

 

**ten years later:**

 

 

"Oh my god," says Shou, flapping his arms in the air. "All that time I was in your room, you were writing _porno_!"

"It's called poetry," Satsuki insists.

" _Erotic_ poetry," Shou howls, and Satsuki grabs him by the waist and muffles his laughter into Shou's neck. "Have you no shame at all?"

"None whatsoever," says Satsuki, peering down at him in examination. "Are you upset, then?"

"A little creeped out," Shou confesses, "but I guess since you were fantasizing about me, it kind of works out in my favor."

"You're impossible," says Satsuki.

Shou widens his eyes. "All those times I called you _onii-chan_ \--"

Satsuki swallows the rest of his words with a kiss. And if Shou messes up his bed, he does not look like he really minds.

  



End file.
